falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Review 29: Alice in Wonderland Wii
Okay, time for the Alice in Wonderland: The Video Game review. Please note that this is the wii version, not the DS, PC, or Zeebo version. Plot Well... it loosely follows the plot of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Loosely. If you haven't seen the movie, I would suggest you watch it first, because if you don't you'll probably get too used to this plot and have no idea what's going on in the movie. I'm not going to say much about the plot because I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen the movie (which by the way, I would defiantly reccomend this movie, especially if you're an Alice in Wonderland, Tim Burton, or Johnny Depp fan). Gameplay Surprisingly, you don't play as Alice till the very end (well... sort of...). Instead, you take control of one of several characters. You start out with McTwisp (the white rabbit) and Malyumpkin (the door mouse). Eventually, you'll come across the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat, and the Mad Hatter, or Tarrant Hightops as he's sometimes referred to as. Each character has his/her own special abilities. McTwisp can freeze and turn back time with his watch, Malyumpkin has the best combat mechanics, the March Hare, in addition to throwing teacups, can also use telepathy... why the heck did they give the March Hare that ability, I can't even think of.... oh whatever, it's a video game. Chesh can turn invisible and turn certain things invisible, and Hightops can use perspective... which I don't really know how to explain, basically he looks at things in different ways, and then things materialize. Like I said it's hard to explain, but I love using the crush trick to smash red knights. Speaking of Red Knights, the combat, well... it's kinda boring. The only real enemies in this game are these extremely annoying bugs and the Red Knights. I mean, eventually you'll come across different types of Knights, but with McTwisp's "Back to Vortex" trick, you will get really bored, really fast. But anyway, this game is very similar to the Legend of Zelda games. Through this whole game, I couldn't help thinking of Ocarina of Time. All the sword fighting mechanics, puzzles that require certain abilities, it's very similar. So if you like the Legend of Zelda games, I'll say right now, you'll probably love this game. Good Aspects Well, the graphics are pretty good. They're defiantly colorful, I think the sharpness could've been aa bit better, but... I can only imagine how this game would look on the 360, PS3, or the soon to be released Wii U. The music is mostly taken from the movie, which was good. Bad Aspects Well, I mentioned the lack of enemy variety, but another thing I hate is the lack of bosses. There are only two bosses, not including the final boss between you and the Jabberwock, those being the Bandersnatch and Illosovitch Stayn, the Queen's Knave. This wouldn't have mattered too much if the bosses weren't so easy. I mean really, there's virtually no challenge at all, actually, I think the final boss might be the easiest of the three. And while we're talking about difficulty, this game is one of the easiest games I ever played. I compared it to Ocarina of Time, but as far as difficulty goes, this game makes Ocarina look like the hardest game made in the last decade, I'm dead serious. Conclusion Well... if you like Legend of Zelda but are looking for a more relaxing and easier experience, pick this up. Other than that, I did like this game, but the negatives are extremely glaring and make the overall experience less enjoyable, so I can only give this one a 6.5/10 with the title of AVERAGE!!!!!! Next Time, on Falconeye: The Dark Lord of Video Games... I travel back in time to the origins to view what eventually led up to my favorite video game of all time, Super Smash Bros. for the N64. Will old-school beat out modern, or is the original out of style...?